


Team Cap Are Not To Be Trusted In Public

by tapewormsdefendteamcap



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, In my AU they live in Seattle, M/M, One Shot, but in a good way, im surprised they never get kicked out, mostly dialogue cause im a slut for dialogue, please revoke my A03 privileges, shhhh pretend Riley never died, team cap are assholes, they piss everyone at this god forsaken mall off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27155224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tapewormsdefendteamcap/pseuds/tapewormsdefendteamcap
Summary: This is why you can’t take these assholes anywhere
Relationships: Clint Barton/Phil Coulson, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanoff/Sharon Carter, Riley/Sam Wilson, Wanda Maximoff/Shuri
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	Team Cap Are Not To Be Trusted In Public

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Roselle_Storm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roselle_Storm/gifts).



It’s a nice day and Team Cap are at the mall. They are currently hungry after all the shopping and ready to ravage the food court.  
“You know what would be good right now?” asks Steve Rogers.  
“A double bacon cheeseburger and a large fries.” says Natasha Romanov.  
“You fucking get it, Nat.” says Steve.  
“Don’t go to BedMart Mattresses.” says Wanda Maximoff. “They kicked me and Shuri out for no reason.”  
“Yeah.” says Shuri. “We were just sitting on one of their mattresses.“  
“Bullshit” scoffs Clint Barton. “You two got kicked out because you were spilling paint on all the mattresses. Also you tried to sleep on them.”

At the food court, everyone’s got burgers and fries.  
“Steve’s got a really addiction to Bath and Body Works. That little bitch bought like $300 worth of bath bombs and scented candles, as if we don’t have enough of those.” says Bucky Barnes, indignantly.  
“You can never have enough of those, dear Bucky!” says Steve.  
“Dude, your house reeks like a perfume factory.” remarks Riley.  
“You know what’s fun?” says Peter Parker, changing the subject. “Fishing for coins in the fountain.”  
“I know. I’ve got like ten dollars in quarters from the fountain.” adds Scott Lang. 

Sharon Carter and Vision, the ‘sensible people‘, massage their temples.

“I think we’ve been here long enough” says Sharon, sighing.


End file.
